1. Field of the Invention
This present disclosure relates generally to shape memory polymers and, more particularly, multi-modal shape memory polymers.
2. Related Art
Amorphous orientated shape memory polymers containing single molecular weight distributions are known to relax and form fixation devices when placed into a bone cavity. Upon observation, these shape memory polymer materials relax and try to flow into the small pores of bone. Polymers used for current shape memory applications have molecular weight distributions of polydispersity in the range of between about 2 to about 4. These types of ranges may limit the ability of the polymer to penetrate into the bone, the mechanical properties of the polymer itself, or in the case where the polymer is resorbable, the degradation time of the polymers.